my worldCHAOS
by blue wolf190
Summary: in'my world...CHAOS' anything can happen... hope you like it
1. intro

My world…CHAOS

The grammar wont be right so if you don't like it…GET OVER IT…hope you like

''we gotta get outta here before we get eaten'' skystin whined

''don't you think that's what we are trying to do. Gosh Skystin you are such a dumbass''I replied.

''well someone was gonna say it, might as well been skystin''ashra muttered

''HEY''skystin aid as he glared at ashra.

''we all gotta get outta here, and alive, now skystin if you don't shut up, I will kick your ass to the middle of next week'' I growled

''sorry'' skystin mumbled s he slowly slide behind ashra. We all gotta get outta here and soon.


	2. in the beginning

Chapter 2-in the beginning

Me, well my name is kiaru. Along with me is ashra, jazra, skystin, kakara, and my brother shakiru. it was just me, skystin, and shakiru, but one night, however changed everything.

Kakara was a newbie to the ''resort''and the usual, stuffed into a unit. However she was put into our unit. The guards were talking about how stubborn, violent, destructive, and were good with defense. sounds like me at times.

Turns out she was what they said but they left out nice and small as hell. Me and shakiru were defensive over her. Skystin was defensive over her as well, but she always stuck by mine or shakiru's side

Kakara's first night…

''get in there, you little pest!'' a guard snapped. The guards hate people they have t bring on our ''special'' floor of the ''resort''.

'' you will be terminated soon, so why the stubbornness, like it matters for anyone on this floor'' another guard questioned her. See they thought that this is the termination floor, well its not, I thought.

''Wait what, what do you mean-''she began. See with my telepathy ability, I can read minds, so I can finish people's sentences; it can really piss people off. I thinks hilarious

''ladies, ladies your all beautiful here now if you don't mind ,me and my friends are trying get some sleep in here, but we cant because you yelling at that newbie''

''shut it, prisoner. We don't need any comments from the fucking peanut gallery''the guard growled .the guards can have pretty bad temper, so they try to keep it cool, for them it doesn't work, they really suck at it.

''well im so sorry Mr. Tempertantrum that we like to be refreshed for chores'' I snapped. Those guards may get pissed off, but when I do it's not a good picture.

''So men, what brings you to our special floor, oh what let me guess-'' I started

'' glad you asked because the manager demanded this be put with you and your gang unit'' the guard smirked. I started to burst into flames, but shakiru had messed me up with his fire chromancy which took my mind off the guards. See me and shakiru are both part furry, because of our dad. We can only stay human form for 2 hours. We also have tails, ears, and muzzles of furries. Being a furry means we get special powers. Shakiru has fire and ice chromancy, I will explain later. Along with that, he can burst into flames, at least with his hair, hands, and, feet. Me though, I have telepathy and telekinesis, along with being able to burst into flames and shadowblade. We also have raptor vision and hearing. Our colors, on the other hand are a little is black with red flecks, and I am black with dark blue with red flecks. Our wings Well, his are dark red, and mine are light brown with dark blue splotches and silver flecks.

''we hope that would not be a problem for you and your group right'' teh guard asked in a sarcastic tone. They try to play with us and joke around, but the way they joke and the way we joke are two different things

''no it wouldn't, it would be just fine and fucking dandy''I snapped. As again I started to burst into flames, shakiru woke up and messed me up in time so I didn't melt the damn door and kick their uniformed asses.

''hey guys'' I said as they got up and stumbled behind me, my royally pissed face went to a calm face. Shakiru looked at me then the girl, and at the guards.

'' im gonna hate to ask this but kiaru what the hell did you do'' he muttered

''yea, what he said''skystin asked

''nothing, we got someone joining us this evening…or should I say morning''I said

''well like it or not she is with you, enjoy''the guard growled. After some special night codes being put in, the newbie got pushed into me, she was freezing cold.

-Shakiru get a blanket… she freezing-

[Ok ]

'' what's your name, kid'' I asked her. We were finally able to get her warmed up she came from a cold place like the arctic, might have been her way of transport, girl got it hard.

''Kakara, is my name'' she replied. She was very small for a mutant as I looked at her it was weird, she was sad but a completely different expression was on her face. She was hiding something, but what. Shakiru saw my expression go from calm to serious and focused.

[Kiaru, whats the matter?]

-She is sad on the inside about something, but she has a completely different expression on her face.-

[Well should we ask her what's wrong?]

-No not yet she doesn't even know our names let alone we know what's up with her-

[Ok fine but don't you think we should intro ourselves to her]

-Your right we should. She does wanna know our names, though. If we did she might not have such a suspicious look on her face-

''so umm Kakara, let me intro you to the group, im shakiru, over there is skystin, and that is my sister, the leader of the group, kiaru.'' Shakiru said, breaking the silence I could see everyone was getting sleep in the long silence. We all had to get our rest.

''well, as much as I love sitting in silences. Im gonna go get some sleep. Anyone cares to join.'' Everyone started to get up except Kakara. She just sat there. Numb almost, I felt so sorry for her. She looked up at me, and then looked back down.

''Kakara, come on'' I said. Right when I said, both shakiru and skystin turned around and looked at me.

'' you can stay in my bed, it's a king size its way big enough for you and me.'' I smiled as I said''skystin and shakiru stared at me, wide-eyed and mouths open wide.

'' what, I can't be nice, huh shut your mouths before I do, or I will kick you asses to the next chore day.'' I growled, Kakara slowly sliding behind me.

We all went o sleep that rest of the night that we had left, and awoke to a surprise.


	3. a newbie and a negotiation

Chapter 3-a newbie and a negotiation

I woke up, slowly getting up while rubbing my eyes; Kakara snatched what blanket there was and rolled herself into a cocoon. I could tell everybody else was still asleep and so I had to be quiet. We are all light sleepers, well except for Kakara. As I slowly walked into the main room, I looked around, and at the door. Hmm, its open …WAIT the door is open, what the hell is going on.

-Shakiru up, NOW-

(What is it kiaru)

-something's wrong, the door is open-

(What door)

-The main door dumbass-

(Oh shit)

Skystin and shakiru rushed in, guard up high. I was slowly poking my head out the door, ready to kick someone's ass. To my surprise the two guards that brought Kakara, who was now up and hiding behind shakiru, were here, again. They had across there faces were pissed 'I really don't wanna deal with you today' expressions which made me want to kick there asses in a heartbeat.

'' what do you assholes want'' I snapped as I looked up and down the corridor. At the other end of the hallway, two other guards were there at the elevator.

''flash… we need you and one other person to come with us … the manager needs to speak with you'' the guard tried to reply with out getting pissed off. Now, officially my day has started off a piece of shit.

-Shakiru, c'mon-

(Why)

-We gotta go talk to the manager -

(Aw, fuck)

As we were being escorted out of our unit, we got to the elevator greeted by expressionless, blank faced guards. We entered the elevator, curious to what the manager might wanted with us. Slowly, but surely we got through the many sections and departments of the resort and up to her office. I and shakiru could have sworn that her office was twice as big as the oval office. As we were entering the managers office, she was looking for something, but while she did she motioned for us to come in and sit down, and for the guards to leave the room. If you wanna know what she looks like , well its semi-complicated ,she is kinda on the short side, she always wears a plaid suit with an unhealthy tight skirt , and her blondish hair is always gotta be neat …

[kiaru, do you know why we are here]

-you know as much as I do bro-

''good morning'' she said

'' well it was a good morning'' I muttered

'' wassup boss lady'' shakiru chimed in with a high five gesture . I smacked him in the arm, he glared at me and put it down. the manager started up again looking for that same thing that she was hunting before. shakiru was looking around and then glanced over at me, noticing how I was more focused on the manager.

[you picking up on anything , kiaru]

-not much, just recent disappearances of guards meaning to short hands around to handle the frequent riots, and wants to find out more about us and our group, wants to see if we could be a solution to it-

'' ok, here it is '' she mumbled as she was holding a paper she just pulled out of the stack.

'' so boss, I do believe I now know the reason to why you wanted to speak with us. Due to the recent disappearances of the guards has left you short-handed, leading to it being a difficulty in handling the frequent riot breakouts. Then, after that is done you want to find out more about us and what we do. But you forgot one thing in this matter, negotiation is going to be the only way we will do anything.'' I presented

''h-how did you know'' she asked , shocked out of her mind at this. The manager started to glare at us, but she just deeply in and exhaled and went on.

'' well, since negotiations must be involved , I will be willing to go on your terms'' she replied. Me and shakiru had already come up with all of what we wanted to negotiate and we had other ways of convincing her.

'' we want to leave , after the things you need us to do and this way you could find out in a nonpainful or noninvasive way of learning about us. We would also like a six bedroom house , the resort pays the bills, and one more thing, we want an unlimited debit card in which the resort puts money into the account.'' I presented . she sat down , did some stuff on her laptop and then sighed .

'' im sorry but we cant, and trust me I would love to do that , but its impossible.'' She replied sadly. I was getting pissed. It was possible and me and shakiru knew it.

'' why , cant we , it is very possible'' I growled getting heated up.

'' the resort doesn't have tracking devices in order to know where you would be at.'' She calmly replied.

'' actually there is , I have come up with tracking devices some small, but so accurate that they are disguised as fashion accessories,. Thanks to my tech skills and kiaru's fashion skills, we were able to make draw out and blueprints of the device. The only thing we lack is the technology due to you newest policy.'' Shakiru added .

'' well if we give you the time , the technology and what you want of your side of the negotiations, and my side , it's a deal, but you have to fulfill your end of the bargain first.'' She replied

'' I do believe we have ourselves a deal, manager'' I said happily. later that day, after we finished the talk of the deal and the devices . we were escorted back to our unit. We walked in to find the main room empty. What the hell is going on now.

'' skystin , Kakara, you guys here .'' I yelled out. Shortly , Kakara ran in and hugged me , then skystin sprinted in with his eyes wide.

'' where have you guys been, I thought you guys were getting terminated '' skystin asked

'' what is getting terminated mean, kiaru?'' Kakara asked as she looked up at me and shakiru. We couldn't really explain it , so we just shrugged our shoulders , and went on.

After that awkward moment , shakiru went to the kitchen to cook, and I flopped on y=the couch and turned on the TV. Kakara sat close to me and skystin flopped onto the other couch.

should we give them the news at dinner ,bro-

[I think we should]

- ok , um might I ask , what the heck are you cooking in there.-

[ cheese-filled hamburgers]

sounds good to me-

'' come and get it , '' shakiru yelled from the kitchen and dining room.

We all got up, went in there and sat at our regular seat. Kakara just stood there, wondering.

'' Kakara there is a seat next to shakiru if ya want.'' I told her. She went over to it and sat down looking at the burger

'' I have never seen a burger of this size before.'' She said . we all looked at her and then looked at shakiru.

'' Kakara , that's one of shakiru's famous, cheese filled burgers.'' I replied. She looked at the burger again and then started smiling.

'' could you pass the ketchup'' she then replied. We all started eating and we gave Kakara and skystin the news.

'' holy crap, are you kidding me, we get to leave?'' skystin asked ready to jump out a window. Kakara was all wide-eyed and ready as well to bounce off the walls with excitement.

'' yep, but we gotta do two things first'' I replied

'' whats that '' skystin asked

'' we have to help a little with the riots and get tracking devices made , but they wont take long.'' I said

'' now all of this starts in the morning ,so we all need a good nights rest'' shakiru added. Everyone said goodnight and we all went to our rooms and crashed.


End file.
